


After the Kiss

by Tigergirl1223



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: A little moment after the kiss between Jack and Elizabeth in the season 1 finale. Takes place from season 1 finale through about season 4 with different twists along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth looked up into Jack’s eyes thinking of how long she had wanted to do that. To feel his lips against hers. That was confirmation of why she was staying in Coal Valley. The children she taught, the friends she had made, and the handsome constable that was now a special part of her life, made her realize that this was where she belonged.   
“Elizabeth,” said Jack interrupting her thoughts.  
“Yeah?” she asked bringing herself back to reality.  
He took her hand and kissed it, “I’m so glad you decided to stay in Coal Valley.”  
“Oh Jack,” she said cupping his face, “I could never leave you. I could never leave my students. In just a short amount of time, I’ve made so many friends here. And I’ve made so many memories. Memories that will last me a lifetime.”   
“I know,” said Jack, “This place is special to me. I wouldn’t give up this place for all of the new locations in Canada. In the world. Everything I need is right here in Coal Valley.”   
“Yeah, Coal Valley does have that effect on people,” chuckled Elizabeth, “But the reason this place is so special is because you’re here.”   
Jack looked into Elizabeth’s blue eyes and it was almost like he could read her mind, “Yeah it’s the same for me too Elizabeth. The reason Coal Valley is so special for me is because I met you. And I want to be friends. I want to be more than friends,” he thought, “Ms. Thatcher.”  
“Yes Constable?”  
“Please consider this an act of courtship,” said Jack and kissed her again. Elizabeth made no hesitation to kiss him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Elizabeth walked back to Coal Valley hand in hand. They were fairly silent but they didn’t need to say anything. The previous events of the day had said it all. When the Mountie and the young teacher arrived into town, they let go of each other’s hands so people wouldn’t question them.  
“So Halley’s Comet crosses the sky tonight doesn’t it?” asked Jack.  
“Look at you being all smart,” said Elizabeth, “Yes it does.”  
“I was wondering, do you think we could observe it together?” asked Jack.  
“Hm, I don’t know,” said Elizabeth, “I have to get up early so I can be ready to be over at the Saloon for school when the children arrive.”   
“Fair enough,” said Jack walking away from her.  
“Jack, wait!” called Elizabeth, “Perhaps I could make one exception.”   
Jack smiled, “Okay then. I will see you tonight Ms. Thatcher.”   
“You too,” she said. She headed inside where Abigail was cooking dinner.   
“Elizabeth,” said Abigail when she appeared, “How did it go?”  
“How did what go?” asked Elizabeth.  
Abigail smirked, “Jack told me about the little gift he was going to give you.”  
Elizabeth looked down at the drawing, “Oh.”  
“Well?”  
“It was…” sighed Elizabeth as she sat at the table, “Amazing.”   
Abigail turned around from the stove and noticed Elizabeth staring off into space, a small smile on her face, “I take it you liked the gift?”   
“Huh,” said Elizabeth bringing herself back to reality, “Yes, it was lovely.”  
Abigail knew more had happened than Elizabeth was revealing, “So any plans for tonight?”  
“Watching Halley’s Comet,” Elizabeth said.  
“Well I’ll let you go then,” said Abigail. Elizabeth made her way out of the room before Abigail asked, “So is Jack a good kisser?”   
Elizabeth turned around and smiled, “Yeah, he is.” She left the house and looked up into the sky to see Halley’s Comet going by along with all of the stars. Elizabeth looked down and, just as he had promised, Jack was right there observing it with her. He smiled when he noticed her presence and she smiled back. She couldn’t be 100% sure yet, but she believed she was starting to fall in love.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright children, your assignment for tonight is to come up with a poem of your own. It doesn’t have to be the best as long as it means something to you. Class is dismissed,” said Elizabeth as the children hurried to get their belongings. Jack walked into the room at that moment.   
“Afternoon everyone,” he said a bit surprised.   
“Afternoon Mountie Jack,” said the children in between snickers.  
“There’s nothing to laugh at here children,” scolded Elizabeth lightly.   
“Goodbye Ms. Thatcher, Mountie Jack,” said the children.   
“Goodbye everyone,” said Elizabeth and then turned to Jack, showing he had her full attention.  
“Sorry, I didn’t think the children would still be here,” said Jack apologetically.   
“It’s no problem. No problem at all,” said Elizabeth walking towards him, slowly touching his arm.  
Jack smiled, “I was thinking since school is not in session tomorrow and I do not have any duties to fulfill at this moment, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?”  
Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear, “I would love to have dinner with you tonight. As long as it does not require me to do anything in the kitchen.”  
“I would never think of torturing you like that Elizabeth Thatcher,” said Jack, “Just meet me at the café at seven tonight.”  
Elizabeth nodded and gathered her belongings, “Well then. I will see you at seven then Constable. Have a good rest of the day.” Elizabeth headed back home but Abigail was nowhere in sight when she arrived. Elizabeth assumed Abigail was still at the café and that she would be home soon. Elizabeth headed to her closet to find something appropriate to wear and decided on a light blue dress that her parents had bought her for her birthday one year. At quarter of seven, Abigail had still not arrived home so Elizabeth decided to leave a note for her before going down to the café. When Elizabeth arrived at the café she was overtaken with shock.  
Much like their first date, there was a table in the center of the room with candles adorning it. Jack and Abigail were standing together and Jack had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, “Good evening, Ms. Thatcher,” he said.  
“Good evening Constable,” she responded and approached him.  
“For you,” said Jack handing Elizabeth the flowers, “And dinner is served prepared by Mrs. Abigail Stanton.”  
Elizabeth smiled as she sat down across from Jack. She should have known Abigail was involved in this dinner date. Abigail served the food and then said, “I’ll leave you two alone. I’ll be at home if you need anything.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Stanton,” said Jack. Abigail nodded and left the room. The pair started to eat and enjoyed their meal when Jack spoke, “Elizabeth there is a reason I brought you here on this date.”  
Elizabeth looked up at Jack, “Why is that?”  
“Well I know we haven’t known each other very long, but in a way we have. It was just something I have been wondering. Elizabeth Thatcher, do you consider us to be courting?” asked Jack sincerely.  
Elizabeth put down her napkin and took a deep breath, “Well having dinner together and kissing are what is normally done when you are courting someone. And all of my students certainly think we are.”   
Jack chuckled lightly, “I could tell by the way they were acting when I walked into the saloon.”  
“But is it okay if they are right?” asked Elizabeth.  
A slow song came on in the background and Jack stood up and offered Elizabeth his hand, “Shall we have this dance, Ms. Thatcher?”  
“Of course Constable,” said Elizabeth taking his hand and slowly swaying to the music with him, not nearly as nervous as their first date, “But you ignored my question,” she whispered in his ear.  
Jack leaned back to look her in the eyes. He kissed her slowly and that was the only answer Elizabeth needed before Jack said, “Yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

After their dinner date, Jack walked Elizabeth home from the café. They stopped in front of the house and he said, “Well it was a pleasure to spend the evening with your company Elizabeth Thatcher.”  
“The pleasure was mine,” she responded, “I enjoyed our meal together. And I also enjoyed other aspects of this evening.”   
Jack smiled and said, “Shall I see you tomorrow Elizabeth?”  
“I’m sure you will. If not you’ll probably go out of your way,” she giggled.   
Jack leaned in and kissed Elizabeth before pulling back, “Good night Elizabeth.”  
“Good night Jack,” she said and he headed towards the jail. Elizabeth went into the house where Abigail was still up washing dishes.  
“So how did it go?” Abigail asked her friend.   
“It went very well,” said Elizabeth.  
Abigail turned around and could see the expression on Elizabeth’s face. She could easily see that Elizabeth was hopelessly in love. Abigail could tell Elizabeth really cared about Jack and she knew Jack cared about Elizabeth as well, “Jack spent awhile planning that second date.”   
Elizabeth chuckled lightly, “Why does that not surprise me? He always wants to make sure everything is perfect and be the perfect gentleman.”  
“Well it’s a way to please everyone. And to win a woman’s heart,” smiled Abigail.  
“Well he’s won this woman’s heart,” sighed Elizabeth, “He asked whether or not we were courting tonight.”   
Abigail grinned and asked, “Well?”  
“Well what?” asked Elizabeth  
“Well what did you tell him?” asked Abigail taking Elizabeth’s hand.  
“I mean, I told him that having dinner together and kissing are usually done when two people are courting,” said Elizabeth, “And I kind of said it would be okay if we are considered courting.”  
“Elizabeth, there is nothing to be ashamed about that,” said Abigail, “You both care about each other and Jack is crazy about you. He wants to do everything in his power to protect you. And when you meet the right person, you just know it. When I first laid eyes on my Noah, I can’t even begin to describe how I felt.”   
“Well obviously, that worked out. I mean… before you know,” said Elizabeth softly.  
Abigail smiled sadly, “Yes. But I would’ve have rather known Noah and lost him than to not have known him at all. So I’m saying, take a chance, because you, Elizabeth Thatcher, can handle anything that comes your way.”  
Elizabeth smiled confidently, “You’re right. Thank you for talking with me.”  
“Hey that’s what friends are for aren’t they?” asked Abigail, “Now it’s late and we have services tomorrow. Shall we get ready for bed?”  
“Yes Mom,” said Elizabeth jokingly. The two girls got ready for bed. Elizabeth changed out of her dress and into her nightgown. She curled up under her covers and fell fast asleep, hoping she would have dreams of her and Jack Thornton together.   
The next day, Abigail and Elizabeth headed to services together, where the two women spotted Jack already sitting there, “I’ll leave you two alone if that’s okay?” said Abigail.  
“Yes, of course, that’s fine,” said Elizabeth as she walked over and took her seat next to Jack, “Good morning Constable.”   
Jack looked over at Elizabeth and said, “Good morning town teacher.”   
“I trust you had a good night last night?” asked Elizabeth.  
Jack nodded, “Other than a certain animal likes to cuddle with me and take up leg room.”   
Elizabeth chuckled lightly, “Certain animals have the tendency to do that,” she said knowing Jack was referring to Rip.   
Jack slowly took her hand and rubbed soothing circles on the top of it as Reverend Anderson took his place up front, “Before we get started, I am proud to announce that construction for the new church as well as the new schoolhouse will begin next week, thanks to the generous donation from Constable Jack Thornton. Jack, would you please stand to be recognized.”   
Everyone slowly turned towards Jack and didn’t fail to notice the hand holding between the young Mountie and teacher. Jack let go of Elizabeth’s hand and stood, “It was my pleasure. Anything for the good of the children and residents of Coal Valley.” After services, the congregation stood and did their normal conversing. Abigail joined Jack and Elizabeth with Cat Montgomery with her.   
“Constable, I just want to say thank you again for your donation. You have no idea how much it means to all of us and the children. Speaking of which where are my three?”  
“I told you it was because of Mountie Jack,” said Emily coming over to her mother with her brothers.   
“Good morning Ms. Thatcher, Mountie Jack,” said Gabe politely though he was still slightly amused by his sister’s observations.  
“Nice to see you Gabe, Miles, Emily,” said Elizabeth.   
“Elizabeth, Abigail and I were going to go have some lunch back at my house. Would you and Constable Thornton like to join us?” asked Cat.  
Elizabeth turned to Jack, “Well I do have some Mountie duties to fulfill but I suppose I could eat before doing so,” answered Jack.   
“Good,” said Cat, “And I promise, I’ll make sure my kids behave themselves.”   
“Oh don’t worry, this being a small town, I’m certain everyone will find out soon enough,” said Elizabeth, “Not to mention I’m sure my students will be asking me many questions tomorrow.”   
Cat chuckled, “The curious minds of children. Come on kids, time for lunch.”  
“Are Ms. Thatcher and Mountie Jack joining us?” asked Miles.  
The couple looked at each other before turning to the Montgomery children and nodded.   
“Yeah,” said Emily happily following her mother, siblings, Abigail, and the young couple as they all made their way back to Cat’s house.


	5. Chapter 5

When everyone arrived at Cat’s house, the kids went up to their rooms so they would be out of the adults’ way. The women hung up their shawls while Jack hung up his hat and Cat made her way over to the stove.   
“We’ll be having stew and biscuits if that’s okay with everyone,” said Cat.   
Everyone nodded, “Of course, as long as Elizabeth doesn’t have to do the cooking,” chuckled Jack.   
“JACK!” Elizabeth shouted embarrassed while Cat and Abigail chuckled at her expense.   
“Don’t worry Elizabeth; I was not the best cook either. Only once I got married and had children did I improve,” said Cat.   
Elizabeth nodded, “Abigail has been trying to teach me, but I just can’t seem to get the hang of it.”  
“You will one day, Elizabeth. One day when you have a family, or even sooner as soon as Cat and I get done teaching you,” said Abigail, “I’m sure in Hamilton it was a lot different.”   
“Oh yes,” Elizabeth agreed, “My sister, Julie, is shocked that I’ve made it this long out here.”   
“This town does have the tendency to grow on you,” said Cat though she knew the reason Elizabeth was still in town was a certain Mountie.   
“Um, Mrs. Stanton, Mrs. Montgomery would you like any help with lunch?” asked Jack.   
Cat thought about it and said, “If you’d like to set the table, I’ll let it go with the kids for one time.” Jack nodded and joined Elizabeth as she handed him a bunch of plates. “Kids! Wash up for lunch!” Cat called to her children as she sat the stew down on the table and wiped her hands on a rag. Abigail brought the biscuits and sat them down on the table as well. Gabe, Miles, and Emily joined the adults and everyone said grace before Cat started serving the meals.  
“So, Mountie Jack, when does construction for the new school and church begin?” asked Gabe.  
“I don’t know yet. Probably within the next month or so but…” started Jack but was interrupted by Elizabeth coughing. Everyone at the table looked at her worriedly.  
“Just a tickle in my throat. No big deal,” informed Elizabeth. Everyone nodded and went back to their meals.   
“Will we be in the new schoolhouse before the school year is out?” asked Emily excitedly.  
“Probably not Emily. It will take a while to build and besides, you only have a month or two left of school this year,” said Jack.  
“Oh,” she sighed disappointingly.  
“Don’t worry Emily,” said Elizabeth before she went into another coughing fit. She cleared her throat before she said, “You’ll be in the new schoolhouse in no time.”   
“Are you sure you’re okay Ms. Thatcher?” asked Gabe.   
Elizabeth nodded and said, “Yes, just a tickle I can’t seem to get rid of in my throat.”   
“As long as you’re okay,” said Abigail. After lunch, Abigail, Jack, and Elizabeth said their goodbyes and left Cat’s house. Jack and Elizabeth decided to take a walk while Abigail went back home. They headed to one of the meadows hand in hand.   
“Lovely spring day,” commented Jack.  
Elizabeth nodded but was unable to answer due to another coughing spell. When she regained the ability to speak, she said, “It has been nice weather but I think the pollen from the flowers is making it hard for me to breathe.”   
Jack nodded understandingly, “Springtime can do that to some people.” He leaned her in closer and kissed her forehead. He leaned back slowly and said, “You sure it’s just the flowers Elizabeth? You feel a little warm.”  
“Jack, I’m fine, it is a tad hot out,” she answered, “But maybe I’ll go home and make some tea just to be safe.” She coughed a couple times more.   
“Okay,” Jack said feeling a little better. They continued to walk before Jack spoke up again, “Elizabeth?”  
“Yeah?” she asked turning to him.  
“Have you ever been in love before?” he asked.  
Elizabeth stopped suddenly and thought about it, “No, not that I can think of. I mean, you’re the first man I’ve kissed other than my father.”   
“Really?” he asked surprisingly, “I’m your first kiss?”  
“Why does that shock you so much?” she chuckled.  
“I don’t know,” he said, “You’re just so beautiful I thought you’d have courted other men.”  
“Nope, you’re the first,” she giggled, “The first person I court is an annoying Mountie.”   
“Hey, I shouldn’t be annoying to you anymore,” he joked attempting to kiss her only for her to pull back.  
“If you want to kiss me, you have to catch me!” she shouted.   
Jack shook his head and ran after Elizabeth, feeling like he was a little kid again. Of course with his longer stride, he caught up to her in no time and grabbed her arm, “Got you!”  
Elizabeth chuckled turning around to face him but immediately started coughing again. When she regained her breath, she pecked Jack on the lips.  
“Elizabeth, I think it might be best if I take you home,” said Jack.   
Elizabeth nodded, “Okay, I feel a little short of breath anyways. Must be all that running.”  
Jack took her hand again and they made their way back to the café. When they arrived, Jack kissed Elizabeth’s temple and said, “Get some rest tonight.”  
“Okay,” Elizabeth nodded. She turned to go inside.  
“Elizabeth?” Jack said.   
“Yeah?” she asked turning back around.  
“I, I...” he stuttered.   
Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, “Problems,” she chuckled and coughed a little.  
“I love you Elizabeth,” said Jack as fast as he could. He braced himself for an awkward reaction.   
Elizabeth took a deep breath and started to head inside. Jack looked down disappointedly and walked towards the jail. “Jack?” Elizabeth said. He looked back over to her. She smiled and said, “I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth walked in and leaned against the door smiling like a small child, only before it was interrupted by another coughing spell. Abigail walked into the room when she heard the young teacher enter, “You okay Elizabeth?”  
Elizabeth nodded and said, “Yes, but I did promise Jack to drink some tea and get some rest.”  
Abigail said, “I’ll start some. Maybe it’ll help you get rid of that cough.”   
Elizabeth agreed and sat down at the table as Abigail began to make the tea for the two of them. When the pot started whistling, Abigail poured the tea and handed Elizabeth a steaming mug, “Be careful, I’m sure it’s hot.”   
“I would certainly hope so,” Elizabeth chuckled and coughed once more before taking a sip of tea, “Abigail can I ask you something?”  
“Of course, you can ask me anything,” said Abigail, “What’s on your mind?”   
Elizabeth coughed a couple of times before she spoke, “How did you...” she trailed off, “How did you know you loved your husband?”   
Abigail thought about Elizabeth’s question for a few moments before she answered, “I don’t know. It’s hard to describe. When I first saw my Noah, my palms were sweaty, my heart was racing, I didn’t know what to say…” she smiled memories flooding her, “But all I can say is you just know it when it’s love.”   
Elizabeth smiled and nodded, “When I first met Jack, he was so annoying, thinking I was a spoiled little rich girl. And he was probably right,” she chuckled, “But as we got to know each other, I don’t know what happened it just…”   
Abigail grabbed Elizabeth’s hand causing the teacher to look up at the older woman, “Well there are just certain questions you have to ask yourself. Do you feel better when Jack’s around? Would you want to spend the rest of your life with Jack? Would you want to marry him eventually? And have babies? Would you want to grow old and die with him in your life?”   
Elizabeth bit her lip as she absorbed Abigail's questions. She hadn’t really thought about it that way before Abigail had asked her. I mean, certainly she wasn’t thinking of marrying Jack at this point in her life. But when she established herself more as well as further along their courtship, would she consider it? She cared about Jack more than anything or anyone else in Coal Valley, or at the very least as much as her students and she cared about them a lot. She could easily see Jack as husband material and she also believed he would make a good father to his future kids with whomever he married. And she wanted to be that one. Elizabeth sighed and said, “Yes, to all of your questions. I care about him more than anyone else other than my parents and sisters.”   
Abigail shrugged and said, “Sounds like it’s love to me.”   
Elizabeth smiled and took the last sip of her tea, “Thanks for the tea Abigail. It did make me feel better.”  
“Anytime,” said Abigail.  
Elizabeth stood and said, “I think I might go to bed and just write or something before I go to sleep. Jack told me to rest and I won’t rest if I’m not in bed.”   
“Okay, see you in the morning Elizabeth,” said Abigail as Elizabeth went into her bedroom. She changed into her night gown and lit the lamp next to her bed. She picked up a pad of paper and a quail pen and thought about what to write before she started her letter.   
_Dear Julie,_  
_Well it turns out you were right. The Mountie was the one for me. Jack and I are officially in a courtship and I could not have found a better person for me. I do not know how it happened honestly; I fell in love with him slowly and then all at once. I guess I started seriously considering it after your visit to Coal Valley. Okay, I guess I was also a little jealous of Rosemary, his former fiancée. Okay, I was very jealous of Rosemary. I wish she would just leave town to be honest. But I can tell, this courtship with Jack will work out in the end. I hope everything is fine with you, Viola, Mother, and Father back in Hamilton. I miss you all and hope you guys come to visit soon. I would love for Mother and Father to meet Jack and to see your reaction. You got your fairy tale ending from me. Love you bunches Julie._  
_Elizabeth_  
Elizabeth put the pad of paper down and put the pen back in the ink. She looked out the window wondering what Jack was doing at that very moment before her coughing and fatigue got the best of her and she drifted off to sleep.   
A couple hours later, Elizabeth woke up to another coughing spell, so bad to the point she was unable to breath. She attempted to get out of bed a couple of times to reach Abigail but was unable to do so because she was so winded. She finally resorted to shouting as loud as she could, “ABIGAIL!” she croaked.  
In a few short moments, Abigail was in Elizabeth’s room and a look of worry immediately overtook her face. She rushed over to Elizabeth’s bedside and felt Elizabeth’s forehead, “Elizabeth, you’re burning up!”   
“Chest. Burns. Can’t. Breath…” Elizabeth stuttered in between coughing.  
“I’ll call the doctor,” said Abigail rushing to the phone. She called the doctor and then brought in a basin so Elizabeth could get rid of the mucus, “It’s okay,” she said rubbing Elizabeth’s back.  
“Abigail, what about the children, there’s no one else to teach them,” said Elizabeth and then coughed some more.  
“Elizabeth, I’m sure the town can find someone to take over. If you’re contagious, you certainly don’t want to make the children sick,” said Abigail. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, “The doctor must be here,” said Abigail. She left the room to go let him into the house. Elizabeth sat back in bed and wished Jack was with her as she continued to cough, feeling like her lungs were going to be coughed up any minute. Abigail and an older man walked into her room.   
“Ms. Thatcher?” he asked as he approached her. Elizabeth tried to answer but resorted to nodding before coughing some more, “I’m Dr. James. I’m going to ask you a few questions. Just do your best to answer them okay?”  
“Okay,” she croaked softly.  
“When did the coughing start?” he asked.  
“This morning,” Elizabeth answered.  
“Around lunchtime,” confirmed Abigail, “We tried tea but it didn’t seem to help.”   
“Okay, any chest pain when coughing?”  
“Yes, it feels like my lungs are on fire,” said Elizabeth and then coughed again, producing more mucus.  
“And there seems to be mucus production,” said Dr. James. He took Elizabeth’s temperature to find out that she had a 102 degree fever. He took out his stethoscope and listened to her lungs.   
Suddenly out of the blue Elizabeth said, “I want Jack.”


End file.
